Once in a Bloody moon
by xyzakh
Summary: The Hidden Mist village is about to enter a new Era of prosperity or at least, Mei hopes so. Her friend, Yagura has ascended to the Seat of Mizukage of the Village, which is seen as a change for many amongst the mist. But something goes terribly wrong, beyond anyone's control. The doubts, the Tyranny and Blood continue. Will the Mist moons shine a Beautiful Jade, or a Bloody Red?
1. Chapter 1

**Once in a Bloody moon: Prologue**

Several days had passed since the Tyranny ended. Nobody knows how the Tyrant died, or cared for that matter but he did leave the state of the Mist Village in darkness during his reign.

The sun had started to rise and shined a shade bloody orange never before seen, and it was a sign that all the prejudice and hardship would come to an end.

The Village Hidden in Mist had never been so full of optimism. All across its streets, people were actually smiling. One could almost feel the happy aura in the mist that cloaked this Village.

"Oh my, these moon cakes are delicious!" Mei's dry mouth started to moisten as she observed the hundreds upon thousands of delicacies that her mother has spent so long making.

"Don't eat them all now! Be sure to give everyone in the village one. Oh, and make sure Mangetsu gets this. That boy's work ethic will one day be the death of me" Mei's mother, Saeko handed her a small basket, in addition to the other baskets containing the moon cakes.

"Sure thing, mother!" Mei said, about to leave. She then realised that something was missing.

"Damn, I nearly forgot! I have to give this to Yagura too. I suppose I'll have to address him as 'Lord Mizukage' from now on" She piled the package onto the many baskets she was about to carry all across the village. She couldn't even see where she was going and clumsily bumped into her father.

"Woah, steady on there. That's a lot of stuff you're carrying! Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked.

"I'll be… fine!" She smiled and then realised that dropped a few baskets.

"If you say so my dear. Remember, you are a ninja!" he winked and the big burly red haired man briefly held up a hand sign. There was a brief pause.

"Oh!" she then giggled and weaved her own hand sign. Suddenly, copies of her appeared in a puff of smoke. The original reached up to the big man and kissed him, not caring about the rouge beard decorating his face.

"I'll see you at the ceremony, Daddy!" And without further adieu, she and her shadow clones rapidly left to distribute the cakes and packages.

Every time Mei knocked the door, the men, women and children of the Mist were overjoyed to see the honourable daughter of Ryu and Saeko Terumi. Even the local cat, Luna was overjoyed by her arrival, and mewed with joy as she received her moon cake. All throughout the third Mizukage's reign they felt sorry for the poor auburn haired little girl who was ridiculed for her talents. But despite all that, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, and a powerful shinobi. They loved and prayed for her that she would blossom even more in this new era.

Eventually, after skipping through the Village, she arrived at the training ground. It was nine o'clock in the morning and as ever, the cerulean-haired Prodigy was hard at work with his sword. A clutter of immaculately chopped wood and oily water surrounded the boy. He noticed Mei's arrival, and gave her a blank, lifeless look.

"Good Morning… Mei-san" he said.

"Good Morning, Mangetsu. This is for you" Unlike Mangetsu, Mei smiled and her jade eyes were indeed full of life as she handed over all the goodies that her mother prepared for him.

"Thank you Very much" he said with no emotion. He picked up his sword and continued training. "You can go now…"

Mei felt offended for some reason. She liked Mangetsu, but hated his indifferent lack of emotion at times. She threw a Shuriken in his Direction, and weaved a few hand signs.

"Shuriken: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Within seconds a barrage of shuriken headed towards Mangetsu at great speed.

Mangetsu got into his fighting stance and his sword danced and brushed away the shuriken. Around fifty "clang" sounds of the metal colliding were heard in the otherwise silent vicinity. But he missed one. The last shuriken sliced briefly at a small portion of his face. The crimson liquid came out at a sluggish pace.

"You know, there's no harm in smiling and being nice!" Mei shouted.

Mangetsu proceeded to try and smile. He didn't particularly like her eyes now, which were now a different green. It took him a while but eventually he could force something that could make his mouth curve into something quite pleasant. Mei's eyes changed again, back to a more content green.

"See, that wasn't so hard. And give Suigetsu my regards!"

Mei skipped along realising that she still needed to see Yagura. She loved and trusted the little man like a brother and didn't want to keep him waiting.

To say that the Mizukage's quarters were vast is a huge understatement. Even though Mei knew the place well there were so many portions of the complex that she had not yet visited, and she sometimes feared getting lost. She found herself in the office, where she found her long time friend and confidante Yagura. And as of today, he would (in theory) be the most powerful man in the village.

"Mei, what a surprise to see you here!" Yagura said smiling. He had a calm and almost childlike sounding voice, as befitting a man of his short stature and youthful appearance. Despite that, he was an adult and one of the most powerful Ninja in the village.

His pink eyes met Mei's green eyes. One could almost smell the sweetness of their excitement.

"I can't believe it's actually happening. You're going to be a Mizukage, My lord"

"It's a dream come true and I'll do my very best. Oh, and you can still call me Yagura, if you wish" He replied.

"I bought you some Gifts" She smiled and gave an enormous basket to new Mizukage. It was almost as big as him!

"You're too kind! I must say, you do look ravishing today, Mei"

"Why thank you my Lord. You look rather... adorable yourself!" Mei blushed and giggled.

"Can you wear this at the ceremony? I think it would look good on you." Mei got out a forest-green scarf and meticulously wrapped it around Yagura's neck. "Now you look like a man who means business! Knock them dead, Yagura. Oh but first I must…" Mei noticed how messy the man's hair was. It was always like that. She also urged little Yagura to straighten his posture.

"Alright, alright… no need to fuss. Is this what it's like to have a nagging mother?" he asked. Mei continued to make the man look perfect as he could for the big day.

"You'll thank me for it. There, that's much better. _Now_ knock them dead!" Mei lightly kissed Yagura on his left cheek, where his scar was.

"Would you like to accompany me on the Balcony? I'd love to have you by my side. It's because of you that I was able to make it this far"

"It would be my honour", Mei said bowing to her Lord whilst noticing the crowd's roar.

"They are ready for you. Are you ready?" Mei asked. Yagura's hand shook vigorously as he showed it to Mei. She held it and the Mizukage felt her warmth.

"I'm Nervous. But I can do this" He glanced towards the Auburn haired beauty and gave an optimistic smile.

They were on the balcony, along with the Mist's High council and some of the Mist's Wise elders. They bowed and said "My lord" simultaneously. The Crowd went Silent as the little man made his way onto the podium. He observed the people he would rule over and protect. He had never seen their eyes so filled with elation. He blinked. Did he notice someone not smiling? It was almost as though he saw a dark figure, faceless, but staring into his eyes. Yagura blinked again.

"Mei, did you see something strange in the crowd?"

"The only thing strange in the crowd is my father's beard!" she noticed her father and waved to him.

Where was that figure now? Was he just imagining it? He couldn't delay any longer. His people were eager to hear his voice.

"My beloved Mist Villagers!" he heard them cheer briefly. "Today is the beginning of a new Era for the Village Hidden in the Mist. For too long, our Mist was one of great suffering. But now, I, Yagura the fourth Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist do hereby vow to protect this village, to look after this village and to love this village from this day until my last" Yagura paused. His speech moved the Mist village and they believed in him. He was the one. A councillor bought the famous blue hat that three other shinobi had donned previously. Though, to be frank, Yagura was probably the first man to actually deserve it. The councillor made his way to the Podium.

"We all bear witness to Lord Yagura's vows and we have the utmost confidence that he will fulfil them" the man gave the hat to the Lord Mizukage and concluded.

"Long may he reign!" he said

"Long may he reign!" the crowd repeated. The Mizukage waved to his people, and after that completed the formalities that would make up most of this special day before eventually preparing himself for the lovely feast ahead.

Night had fallen and the moon, whilst full was not shining at all. It was a murky grey that the clear night sky could do without. The new Mizukage had enjoyed a full day of formalities and festivities. For some reason, he couldn't get to sleep and found himself at the training ground. The place was empty and familiar but he felt uneasy. Had it finally occurred to him the immense pressure he would be under? The full day of activities, including Mei's kiss had not yet sunken in but he felt a heavy weight on his tiny little shoulders. Something was up. The only sound he could hear was the steps he was making over the water, wood and leaves that had been left there during the morning by the aspiring swordsman. Yagura finally heard another sound and looked at the moon. It looked… crimson - A bloody red which lit up the night sky. Were those stars there before?

"I trust you enjoyed today's festivities, Lord Mizukage" a figure came from the distance. He was all in black. His head was covered by a hood and his face was dressed with a flame-patterned mask. The man's voice made the Mizukage shiver.

"I very much doubt you'll be able to fulfil your vows. This world is full of lies…"

"Who are you?" Yagura snapped.

"It doesn't matter"

"You were in the crowd, weren't you?" Yagura remembered that dark figure. He thought he was only seeing things. He thought wrong. The masked man said nothing.

Yagura, feeling threatened by the man's sudden appearance moved first. He attacked the masked man with basic Taijutsu, before moving his way into Ninjutsu and eventually elemental ninjutsu. Nothing worked. The masked man could read the Mizukage's moves and mysteriously slipped through every major missile that was thrown at him.

"Is this the best the Mizukage can offer?" The masked man asked, mockingly whilst casually glancing towards the little man.

"What do you want?!" Yagura shouted.

"Who knows? Maybe I want nothing at all. Or perhaps I want your village. I know this much – You won't be able to fulfil your vows."

"You're not making any sense" Yagura replied.

"And I'm going to make sure you realise what happens when people make strong claims about protecting the ones they love. I will start with you. Then everybody else will suffer. I will find those who will enforce my plan" The masked man pointed towards the moon. "How do you plan to protect the village, when you can't keep that beast under control? It's true isn't it? You haven't tamed the beast!" Yagura had the beast sealed inside of him weeks before his ascension, though he has yet to maximise its power.

"I might not have tamed the three tails, but I have no doubt that the love and support of my people will help me through this!" Yagura proceeded, and weaved several hand signs. A giant water dragon came out and chased the masked man without success. Yagura attempted all manner of jutsu but still couldn't lay a finger. He was tiring out but was persistent.

"Come over here and fight, you coward! I can still defeat you!" Yagura exclaimed.

"You don't understand" The masked fellow said as the Mizukage got out a shuriken and started to invest some chakra into it to sharpen it and increase its speed. But it was too late "I've already won." The masked man claimed. He quickly approached Yagura in the blink of an eye and stared deep into his pink eyes. The masked man's right eye shone a luminous yet sinister red. Yagura was helpless, as his own eyes turned lifeless.

The Mizukage kneeled before the masked man, and the moons of the mist would cry a bloody red from this day to his last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once in a Bloody Moon: Chapter One**

"It's ridiculous how much we've allowed him to get away with things here during these last few years. The streets are practically painted and decorated with blood. We have to stop him at once!" Mei's heavily bearded father exclaimed to some one hundred of his loyal followers in a hall located in a secluded destitute area of the village.

"Yeah! Stop the Blood! Stop the Blood!" the followers all roared in unison.

"But Honey, how do we propose to stop him? Sure enough, he's broken all of his vows and brings misery upon us. But he just has his Anbu and his Swordsmen to answer. He's too powerful!" Mei's mother asked.

"Yagura is indeed powerful. But true power resides with us. It's a lie to think that such a Tyrant can have Power. All we need to do is stop all those who are truly loyal to Yagura, and rally those who are somewhat reluctant to rebel, to _our_ side!" Mei's father replied with assurance. The door to the hall smashed open. Women screamed and men got out their weapons in response. Seven figures walked through the ruined entrance. The Cerulean-haired man in the middle responded first, pointing his sword directly in the direction of Ryu Terumi.

"You will do no such thing. Seize the traitors!" Mangetsu commanded. The six shinobi behind him, all of whom wielding frighteningly powerful swords, leaped towards the traitors. The ceiling smashed. Around a hundred Mist Anbu, all of whom wearing distinctly patterned oval masks joined in the fray, attacking everyone in their sight. It was only a matter of time until the "traitors" were subdued.

"Thousand Chakra chain jutsu!" Mangetsu weaved several hand signs and within seconds, the hundred or so traitors, defeated after this fight were severely restrained. The jutsu reacted to any resistance they had by stinging every corner of their own chakra system. In short, they were all at the mercy of the Swordsmen.

"Mangetsu, what happened to you? I thought…" Saeko said to her captor, with a saddened expression that only a mother would make when realising the terrible atrocities her own flesh and blood have committed.

"You thought wrong" the swordsman replied blankly as he dragged Mei's parents the same way that his loyal comrades were delivering the other traitors to their Lord.

"You are truly lost, boy. We treated you like our own. We lo-" Mangetsu punched the bearded man into silence and said nothing in response.

The Mizukage's so-called throne room was built for occasions like this. The room was vast and rectangular, its walls were naturally coloured a sea-green but nobody had bothered the clean the blood off the walls. Nevertheless, there were still some beautiful decorations, such as the antique regalia spread across the room, the statues of the former Mizukage lined up alongside eacheother, all of whom were carved from pure sapphire and the various scripts and texts regarding the history of the village were a reminder of the Mist's heritage. Then there was the throne itself. It was an enormous uncomfortable thing. It was made of marble and encrusted with gemstones of all different colours and shapes but anyone sitting on it didn't want to sit on it for too long. However, Yagura, the Fourth and current Mizukage of the Mist sat on it. He was unfazed, and from a distance he could barely be noticed on the large chair due to his diminutive structure. In front of him stood the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the hundred subdued traitors on their knees, waiting for their fate. In Yagura's Mist Village, fair trials did not exist. Anyone caught inciting a rebellion or any other treasonous act were to be punished immediately.

Yagura said nothing. He signalled his hand and the seven Swordsmen understood. They got out their swords and the bloodshed began. Some were simply given a quick clean beheading, others received a horrifying shock treatment courtesy of the lightning swords wielded by the only female of the group, Ameyuri Ringo. And the remaining lot were shredded and flayed and ripped up in every imaginable way possible. The swordsmen made sure the pain was a long process, as their victims eventually bled to death. So much blood had been spilled that there was almost going to be a red flood in the room. There were two people remaining, though. The two people who started this whole idea, Saeko and Ryu Terumi.

Random pieces of flesh, intestines and other body parts were scattered everywhere. The door to the throne room had slammed open. Mei appeared. Her face was painted with shock, and she almost fell physically sick. She then noticed her parents, hopelessly kneeling there with their fates completely in the swordsmen's hands.

"So glad you could join us, Mei" Yagura said, without expression. His pink eyes had no colour at all.

"What… is the meaning of this?!" she growled. Ever since Yagura became Mizukage and commenced his reign of terror, Mei often turned a blind eye to some of his atrocities. Not that she was a tyrant too, but her love for her friend was incredibly strong and almost resistant to anything. However, after looking at this horrifying bloodbath, that love had been resisted. She knew now that her friend was long gone.

"This is what happens to traitors. Luckily, I've saved the best until last" Yagura replied. Mangetsu raised his sword.

"Mei, get out of here, save yourself!" Ryu exclaimed

"Run, my daughter!" Saeko cried out, before Mangetsu quickly slashed her head off. The kneeling woman then fell to the floor whilst her head rolled off and down across the bloody floor. Ryu was next. Mangetsu decided to use his Kunai knife. Slash! Blood oozed out of the man's neck and Mangetsu proceeded to rip out Ryu's trachea and Larynx out of the incision. He threw it on the floor. Mangetsu gave a blank and sinister look towards Mei. It was silent.

What was she thinking at the moment? What could she think? The Auburn-haired beauty was devastated, angry and felt about another million other negative emotions at the moment. A tear fell from her jade orb. The fire built up within her. There she stood, against Seven Swordsmen and the Mizukage. Without even thinking, she weaved several hand signs and took a big enraged breath.

"Lava Style: Burning Tide!" within seconds, a Laval tide engulfed half the throne room. It had become insanely hot inside and the wave of smouldering molten rock had started to chase the Mizukage and the Seven Swordsmen. The Mizukage, unfazed, remained in his seat. In response, seven dragons made of water originated from the swordsmen. They collided with the Laval tide and stopped it in their tracks. Now, Mei's attack born from rage was nothing more than a clump of rock, raining into a million pieces almost as if they were being sprayed onto the victim's corpses in a ritualistic manner. The remaining stones sunk into the bloody sea of the throne room.

The swordsmen rushed to attach the Auburn beauty. Her eyes were piercing, dangerous and were the green of a venomous snake, but try all she could she was being punched and kicked in all directions by the Seven. Eventually she grew tired and Mangetsu once more raised his large sword. Mei thought it was all over.

"Wait!" A swordsman said placing his big hand on Mangetsu's shoulder.

"Wait? I'd rather kill her now, Fuguki…" Mangetsu replied, shaking off the man's hand.

"I just think it would be better if we waiting until tomorrow to finish her. Let her… endure the pain of losing her loved ones first. Then tomorrow, we'll make her death as painful as possible. We'll take the entire day if we must!" Fuguki assured, punching his fist into the air.

"Fully agreed. We shall deal with Mei tomorrow. She will spend the night in the cell" Yagura said, using his chakra chains jutsu to restrain Mei.

"Very well then, my lord" Mangetsu bowed to Yagura and then dragged the restrained Mei to her cell.

Night had fallen and the moon, as ever, was murky and bland in the night sky. Mei was in her cell sitting in the same position as she was when she entered the cell earlier today. Her eyes were wide open and yearned for life and colour. Another tear had crept out and her head was bowed to the floor. Her face had lost its optimism.

The shadow of a large man was cast. It approached Mei's cell and made its presence known. Fuguki was here. Mei raised her head to find the large man with his face painted with green stripes, long orange hair elaborately arranged and sharpened teeth looking down towards her. He had his fierce, hungry sword in one hand and a massive plate of food in another.

"Have you come to poison me with this plate of goodies? Or are you going to use Samehada to shred me and bite me into a thousand bloody pieces? Could you not wait until tomorrow?" Mei asked. It was the most she said since getting arrested earlier.

"I have no intentions to hurt you. Far from it, in fact and I assure you, there is nothing poisonous about what's on this plate", the man who suggested Mei's fate handed her a plate of some of the finest grilled meat she had ever seen, decorated with noodles, vegetables and fruit. All of which was seasoned with the richest, most mouth-watering spices in the village. Mei didn't realise it, but she hadn't eaten since being placed inside the cell, and only now her stomach roared. Fuguki gave a hearty laugh.

"Eat up, Mei. You're going to need your strength for what comes next!" he said

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you wanted me dead!" Mei said, in surprise, wolfing down every morsel of food on her plate.

"I need you alive. I'm going to help you escape" he handed Mei a map of the Water country.

"But the Mizukage…"

"My Allegiance is to the Village! Yagura is a tyrant. Everyone knows it. All those who deny his superiority will eventually suffer. But as a Swordsman of the mist, my honour has been tainted during Yagura's reign. All I can do now is use my position to help others like you"

"There are others like me?"

"Go North, cross the purple forest. There are others from the mist who have found refuge by escaping the treacherous claws of the dark regimes of the third and fourth Mizukage. Anyways, I can't talk to you much longer. You have to go now, while the night is still dark" Fuguki said, as he let Mei out of her cell. The Auburn beauty stood, revitalised with the Jade Optimism back in her eyes. She swiftly made her way for the exit.

With nobody in sight for miles, the journey to the Purple forest and beyond looked like it was going to be an easy one! The night was still dark and the moon and changed colour and emotion. It was no longer murky. Instead it shined an almost emerald shade of green, which reflected across the night sky. There were many stars in the sky but there were seven large ones almost surrounding the moon. Mei leapt and leapt and leapt. The Purple forest was almost in sight. She took a break before continuing. Apparently there were stories of people crossing the Purple forest and not coming out the other side, but ever since Mei had the chance to seek refuge from all this horror and bloodshed, she had to take it. She thought about all that had happened up until now. Before she could set off, she was interrupted.

"And that's as far as you go" it was a female voice. Mei turned around to see who it was. No mistake about it, she saw Ameyuri Ringo, the only female member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, holding her crackling lightning blades.

"Ameyuri…"

"Something didn't feel right today. It never has. I then checked the cells and realised that my suspicions were true. I commend you for escaping and coming this far but now is the end" the woman's swords growled for ferociously than ever, shaking the ground. The electricity that emitted spread and Mei had to jump. Running was pointless. Mei had to defeat her opponent before making it to the forest.

"I will have your head!" Ameyuri said, galloping towards Mei in such an unladylike fashion.

Mei and Ameyuri were undoubtedly the most powerful Kunoichi in the Village, but this was probably the first time they had fought. Both of them approached this fight with the utmost focus and ferocity. The auburn beauty began by clouding the battlefield with her corrosive mist. Soon it became too vast and thick. Ameyuri found it hard to breathe and see but she kept her composure nevertheless. She withdrew her swords for now and flooded her surroundings with a water jutsu. Sure enough, the corrosive mist would dissolve but Mei was ready for Ameyuri's escape by firing a voluminous ball of lava towards her. Ameyuri quickly drew her swords again and slammed their blades against the ground. The tremor was followed by a large electric pulse that crackled and destroyed the surrounding land, creating a crater and was powerful enough to dispel the lava ball. The swordswoman made her way out of the crater and chased Mei. The Auburn spat plenty of lava in Ameyuri's direction, but they all narrowly missed. Mei was now in the Vicinity of Ameyuri once more. The swordswoman pointed her sword and lightning emitted from it once more. Mei attempted to dodge but the range of the jutsu was far too great. Mei was shocked and could have almost died from taking in that much electricity, but she stood strong.

Mei wondered what to do. Could she beat Ameyuri? She was almost unstoppable with her two swords. That was it! Ameyuri would be significantly weakened if she was unarmed! As the swordswoman approached rapidly with what seemed to be her most powerful attack, Mei was prepared. She raised a dusty wall with her earth style jutsu and began fighting back with all her might. Cloning herself, she unleashed a barrage of powerful elemental jutsu: earth style, water style, fire style, Lava style and Steam style. Ameyuri seemed to repel them all unfazed, thanks to her lightning swords.

"Is that all you have? I think it's about time I finished you off!" Mei clones dispelled and Ameyuri charged towards Mei. Both were seemingly tired and deprived of chakra, but Ameyuri felt that she still had an advantage, because she had her weapons.

Crash! From beneath the ground, there was some kind of dry hard eruption. The swordswoman fell to the ground. A second clone of Mei was hiding in the ground the whole time! Ameyuri briefly lost her focus and dropped one of her swords after being distracted. Mei swiftly picked it up, as Ameyuri also picked herself up with the other sword still in her hand. The Auburn only needed to hit her once. She distracted Ameyuri by spitting more lava into her eyes. Now blinded, Ameyuri's hands were cut by Mei using the sword. The swordswoman kneeled in surrender; Mei then picked up the other sword and removed Ameyuri's head quickly and cleanly.

In order to cover her tracks, Mei's ravenous lava jutsu turned Ameyuri's headless corpse into a pile of shapeless ash. The green-eyed beauty headed off, through the purple forest as quickly as she could. Briefly losing focus, she tripped and found herself stung by a rather ugly-looking plant that had many sinister-looking purple thorns. It pierced her arm and leg, and before long, the crimson had slowly started to pour out. Mei picked herself up. She felt as though the world was spinning around her and the plant that had stung her hand come to life and multiplied. She tried to gather herself. She took a few steps. They were heavy. And after a few seconds, her eyes were heavy too. She splattered helplessly to the ground.


End file.
